User blog:DerpyPanda24/regarding 2014
Wow. It's been a great year here. We've had new projects Like Fanonverse JR, The Andventures of Ross The Panda, and Drunk Driving in Space. We've had new user like me and KKK. Sure some of us fudged up (web, chrome), but this year is a big one in Nick Fanon history. With 2014 around the corner, I wanted to officially announce some new projects and some work on current ones. Current Projects Fanon Fighters Fanon fighters has just completed its character roster. But, as you probably have noticed, the stage list only has one stage. I have some new stages to share with you today. The first one is called Fanon fighters Arena. You pretty much know what this one is. It's an all new original stage. It's like a boxing ring with a few twists. Next, I have another stage called Ricks Cellar. As the name suggests, this is the home of a few playable fighters. This stage is dark and is a traveling stage, meaning that you travel around different areas of the cellar. The last stage I have today is The University Of GigaQuack from The Rejects. Like the stage before it, this stage is too a traveling stage. You can go through the locker room, classroom,gym, and even the janitors closet. In addition to adding more stages, I am also going to start on the plot. I'm still not quite sure what the plot will be. Ya know, while I was writing this I was thinking, Who do they wanna see? They is you guys. I want you guys to agree on a character. One character, to be the super secret unlockable character. The top character will earn a spot in Fanon fighters as the last character. The Rejects For the rejects, I am going to add a second season with the help of bagel. This season will have 18 episodes. I will keep you posted about some new episodes very soon. The Adventures Of Ross The Panda I'm going to redo everything cept the plot, characters, and first 8 episodes. Season 1 will have 1 more episode and season 2 will have 26. Once again, I shall keep you posted on the plots of these episodes What The Derp! What the Derp is not forgotten. I just haven't had time to work on it. I need a few guest writers to assist me on making episodes. What The Derp will get character pages and episode pages. I've kind of been slacking on making episodes for all my shows and I know that i need to make more. If you wanna write contact me or just leave a message in the comment section of this blog. New Projects For 2014 And now, the time has come. Right now, I will unveil 2 brand new projects. Both are still in development. Kyle In the Fanonverse (working title) As said in my previous blog, this is a comic series rather than a show. It is about a boy who loves comic books. One day, he gets sucked into the comic book world (our Fanonverse). While there, he learns the Fanonverse is at war. King Stellios thinks he is the chosen one and sends him on a quest with Erin, Wario, Ross, and Grocho. The Villians identity will remain secret for a while. Later, he will be revealed as a reincarnation of (can't tell ya yet). More info on this project will be announced in the near future. The Marcus Project (Working Title) As You remember, two days ago KM gave me the rights to a frog character. His name is Marcus. I haven't came up with a plot yet. You probably won't hear anything about this project for a while though. Well fine, it will involve a team of animal Heros in a futuristic city. That's all I'm gonna say for today. I Hope You have enjoyed my 2014 announcement agenda. Make sure to tune in to this wiki Tommorow for a special announcement and remember Vote! Category:Blog posts